fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alicia Heartwing
Alicia Heartwing is actually an adventurer. She visited Fiore temporarly, however she stayed there to continue her journey. She is known as the "princess of Angeliyn" by her hometown, possibly because her ancestor is Princess Lumina LaCosmo. Personality She is shy, quiet yet she seems to have a adventurous, animated and spunky behavior, this was shown later on. She can get a little boy-crazy, but tries to hide it. However, she does get into a jealous and a bit aggressive mode when she's around Juvia, which ends up in fights due to their rivalry, but they are similar. (However, her Edolas counterpart is sarcastic, hot-tempered and flirty and she is friends with the Edolas Juvia.) She is somewhat sensitive and she does have a thing for yaoi, mostly because she reacts to it with a nosebleed plus in one arch, she and Juvia fantasize what would happen if Natsu and Gray would be in one room together, which causes them to both have nosebleeds since the gang have to sleep seperately in a resort hotel. Her adult version is more serious and knows martial arts. She loves reading books, and always reads on the roof of her house or the roof of the gulid. Despite her adventurous behavior, she is sensitive and normally gentle when not in battle. Appearance She has long straight and flipped up black hair, has dark brown eyes, is dark skinned, and she seems to be wearing glasses, however when she wears formal wear, she is seen without them. She even states that her Celestial Pixies, Tune and Melody have the ablilty to clear her eyesight. Her main outfit consists of a sky blue striped midriff short-sleeved shirt with pink hearts, a ruffled denim skirt, blue over-the-knee socks and dark blue boots. She is even big breasted and curvaceous like Lucy. Some males find her attractive, but some are perverted (ex. Spitzer and Boomer), which does makes Alicia uncomfortable. She even wears skimpier clothes later on, like Lucy, but she tends to keep herself covered. However, a distinct part of her behind her neck is a rare birthmark known as the "Radiora" mark. Her future self is even more beautiful in the Time Mage arch. History TBA Synopsis TBA Lost Heart arch TBA Nightmarsh Arch TBA Lost Princess and Angel arch TBA Wychwood Forest arch The team went on a quest to go to a cursed forest to both warn a rich man named Alcenhein to stop their construction or a cursed maiden named Virida will kill them in the process and defeat her. By the way, Spitzer and Boomer were randomly in the forest. However, giant vines appeared out from the ground and separated the group, which led Alicia with both Gray and Spitzer. Time Mage arch TBA Sacred Sparrowman Legend arch Alicia found a sparrowman named Rachi, who is actually a legendary guardian of the south. Persona Spirits arch TBA Relationships 'Lucy' She became Lucy's best friend. 'Juvia' Alicia and Juvia strongly dislike each other due to the fact they both have a crush on the same guy. However, they do team up some times which they both describe their friendship as "frienemies". 'Gray' Alicia has a huge crush on Gray. She later became his love interest. 'Rhonda Everlove' Rhonda was the first person Alicia met when she came to Fiore. Rhonda was also the one who introduced her into going to Fairy Tail, and she constantly gives Alicia skimpy clothing. 'Cordell Rubyworth' Alicia's father left her at a young age, so Alicia and Cordell don't have much of a relationship. On the inside, Alicia is still deeply saddened about her father not there in her life. However, Alicia did rescue her father on Minemount Mountain from the Mine Hunters. Equipment Like Lucy, she has Celestial spirits in her keys. Plus, she can fly on her weapon called the Wing staff. 'Celestial Fairies ' *'Celestial Fairy, Mira' TBA *'Celestial Fairy, Angel' TBA *'Celestial Fairy, Rose' TBA *'Celestial Fairy, Ember' TBA 'Celestial Angels' *'Gate of the Celestial Angel, Breeze' Breeze is the most loyal celestial spirit Alicia had ever granted. She was originally Princess Lumina's main celestial spirit, and she was one of the protectors of the princess' garden, The Garden of Hope. *'Gate of the Celestial Angel, Luna' TBA *'Gate of the Celestial Angel, Silver' TBA *'Gate of the Celestial Angel, Kira' She is the final celestial angel member of the group. She was once possessed and owned by Imperion, once the late Princess Lumina's enemy, who was revived years later. Kira was like the other celestial angels, but after the princess' death, she was suddenly silent, depressed and confused. She later disappeared from the garden, and was taken by one of Imperion's servant. She was forced to become his celestial spirit, until she was later faced by her sisters and Alicia. She was later out of Imperion's control, and was finally Alicia's. Days after, she was still saddened that she was in control of the person who killed Lumina. However, Breeze, Luna, Silver and Alicia talks her out of her depression and she finally regains herself. 'Celestial Pixies' *'Celestial Pixies, Tune and Melody' They were Alicia's first celestial pixies. She met and made a contract with them nearby Fataxie, the village of pixies. *'Celestial Pixie, Wishie' TBA *'Celestial Pixie, Lucky' Alicia obtained Lucky from a challenge. She had a rough start with Lucky, but they get along shortly after. Even though things can be a bit stubborn at times. *'Celestial Pixie, Keypie' She obtained this celestial spirit when she took a job for going to find a rare flower and defeat a dangerous thorn beast for a couple, and the reward was 90,000 bits. She asked Lucy to come, but when she read the flyer, Lucy refused to go. However, Lucy didn't read the flyer all the way through. Because not only they receive 90,000 coins but they also get a gate key afterwards. Lucy regrets this afterwards, due to the fact Alicia obtained another cute celestial spirit. *'Celestial Pixie, Dreamie' Dreamie (nicknamed Lullaby) was originally Kimon's celestial spirit, however she had a different appearance before. Dreamie is a baby celestial pixie, therefore Alicia takes great care of Dreamie and often plays with her. Dreamie has good use of powers and she calls Alicia "mama", because of Alicia's motherly nature towards her. *'Celestial Pixie, Chi-Li' TBA 'Other Celestial Spirits' *'Kano, Celestial Cat boy' She loves this Celestial spirit and due to the fact that his appearance is attractive and that he is the second strongest. When Kano gets flirty at Alicia, she sometimes likes it or she most of the time trying stop him from flirting and to focus on attacking. *'Aero, Celestial Knight' TBA *'Ryo, Celestial Cat boy' TBA *'Duskwing, Wind Maker' TBA *'Viren, The Wizard' TBA *'Kora, the Half-feline' Alicia's future self had this celestial spirit, it is unknown how she obtained her. 'Celestial Requip' Alicia also requips with her female celestial spirits, it is said to be rare to mages. (See Below) Dark Requip Connection Alicia was recently possessed by the Eiireth siblings, mages who hypnotize others successfully. She was given half of Lucky's powers and the requip connection with Darlah and Dareth's dark energy. Alicia regained her own control and her powers. However, she regret putting everyone in danger, because of this, she runs away and stays away from the Fairy Tail Guild for a few days. 'Wing Staff' She rides on this staff frequently in the air, but it also has powers when in battle. It's appearance is a red heart with wings on the sides that expands when flying. Its appearance changes into a somewhat scepter-like appearance, but it still flies. 'Persona Spirit/Pixie' Her bonded Persona Spirit is CiCi, who was never in a hidden cloak like the others (SuSu, RoRo, ZaRa, LuLu) in Miora Woods. Her abilities are both light and celestial boost magic. Abilities Seen above, her wing staff produces Light powers. However without her wing staff, she uses her exceed partner, Seraphy to fly her way anywhere, but this was only used once. Alicia carries a massive amount of celestial powers, which makes her more powerful than Lucy. It is also revealed that her true power within is Divine Blessing magic, when this happened, her hair becomes wavy and floor length. Plus, when using too much of its healing spells, she passes out easily. Gallery Ali's ft outfit main.png|Full Body Alicia Alicia 2nd outfit.png Alicia's 3rd outfit.png Alicia FT new outfit.png Alicia FT 9 main.png Alicia's FT swimsuit pro.png|Alicia's 1st Swimsuit she tries on Requip Connection Outfits Alicia requip Tune and Melody.png|Tune and Melody requip Trivia Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Human Category:Fairy Tail members